claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosemary
Etymology ローズマリー transliterates from "Rosemary," from "Rose" + "Mary." Or the herb, from Latin ros marinus (dew of the sea). Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Bob-cut hair with feathered fringe.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 135 Tomboyish face resembles Rafaela, Hilda and Clarice. 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. A moth-shaped buckleClaymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 135 holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 138 Mid-calf chaussesClaymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 135 typical of era. 'Awakened' 3-jaw crustacean form with multiple appendages and tail. Human relief embedded on exoskeleton.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 144–145 Rosemary awakened Personality Stormy persona. Aggravated by awakened state.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 135 Datasheet 'Class' Rosemary is an offensive type.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. History 'Rockwell Hill' During the Claymore Rebellion arc at Organization Headquarters, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Hysteria's soliloquy describes two Claymore warriors that fought Hysteria on Rockwell Hill—the then No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 'Godar Hill' 'Campfire meeting' One night years later, a Man in Black, Orsay, meets Teresa. He gives Teresa, now warrior No. 1, a new assignment—a black card belonging to Rosemary, the former No. 4 that rose to No. 1, then demoted to No. 2.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 132 'Rendezvous' At sunrise, Teresa reaches Godar Hill. Rosemary awaits. With her sword, she attacks Teresa.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 137 'Jealousy' Rosemary, angry at losing her No. 1 status to Teresa, awakens into a 3-jaw crustacean-like awakened being. She tells Teresa that she awoke before sending her black card. Teresa says that she is relieved. She was afraid it was her fault that Rosemary awoke. Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 142–143 Eventually, Teresa kills Rosemary.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 154–155 'Aftermath' When Orsay sees Teresa's disheveled state, he asks if Rosemary awoke. She says no and that Rosemary was euthanized as normal.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, pp. 156–157 'Additional details' *In the original Japanese version of Extra Scene 1, Teresa says she had no regular contact with Rosemary *In the VIZ Media translation of Extra Scene 1, Teresa says she never met Rosemary,Claymore 13, Extra Scene 1, p. 133 despite fighting together on Rockwell Hill References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Rockwell mission Category:Awakened being Category:Godar mission